


Beauty in the Moment

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Moreid [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohmygodthisissocute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This may be short, but it's sooo worth reading.

Derek had seen a lot of beautiful things. He could make a list ten feet long of all the beautiful things he'd seen (granted, most of those things wore a skirt, but that's not important right now). Besides, the entire top half of that list always involved Spencer in some way and now was no exception. Now, Derek was mentally marking this moment as the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

A naked Spencer stood before him, his back turned, having just gotten out of bed. Derek watched as Spencer stretched back, watched the bones and muscles in his body move in that languid way they did on the rare occasion he was relaxed.

Derek's eyes roamed Spencer's body; what a beautiful thing it was. He picked out all the scars on his boyfriend's otherwise smooth skin. He picked out the bruises as well, ones he'd made just minutes ago, beautiful prints of purple darkening Spencer's pale skin.

He watched Spencer as he walked off, heading toward the bathroom. Spencer moved so fluidly, so gracefully; he was truly a thing of beauty. He stopped suddenly and turned a bit toward Derek. Now Derek could pick out the lovebites dotting Spencer's neck, collarbones, and chest. He could also see Spencer's flushed face and sheepish smile.

"Aren't you coming?" Spencer asked, and continued toward the bathroom. The moment was over, but damn, it was a beautiful moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, leave prompts below if you have any!


End file.
